Then and Now
by sassafrasss
Summary: Discontinued.
1. Among the cans and Beans

**Then and Now**

**Summary:**

**[AU [SasuHina Then: Sasuke and Hinata used to date back in high school, but when an unexpected pregnancy happened, they split, and Hinata disappeared. Now: Twelve years later, and Hinata is married to Naruto, living in a small town with Sasuke's child. Sasuke Just moved to the same town with his Wife Sakura. First love never really ends. Some NaruSaku**

* * *

**A/N: Hay there SasuHina fans all around! (And Even a few NaruSaku) Welcome to another one my well thought out masterpieces! I will see if I can balance this one out with Dirty Little Secret.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I will say this only ONCE! It applies for the WHOLE FIC!! I do not own Naruto**

* * *

"Ehhh! Hinata! Can I get this!? Pleeeaaase?!?" 

Hinata smiled slightly, and turned around, looking at her husband Naruto, who was ecstatically waving a box of Fruity Pebbles Cereal in the air like an excited child.

Hinata acknowledged that Naruto didn't really need to ask her as the family grocery shopped, but he liked to see her smile.

At 28 years of age, Hinata had an amazing life. Things had finally turned out for her.

"Okay." She said to him softly. Naruto immediately ran up to the loaded cart and threw the cereal into it, before shooting off in the Ramen Cup Aisle.

"Not too many!" Hinata called, "We're cutting down! Remember!? "

Naruto stopped, nodded vigorously with a goofy smile, before shooting of into the store, and out of sight.

Hinata slowly wheeled the cart of groceries past the wall of Cereal and Chips that she decided they didn't need.

Hinata had lived in this town for almost Twelve years, and in the past year she had finally found peace. Hinata had come to this town, searching for a job and a home with her six-month old child. She had found a run down apartment with very cheap rent. She slowly worked her way to a good paying job as a Bookstore worker, before finally buying it from the owner seven months ago, with a little help from Naruto.

Naruto. Hinata sighed and closed her strange milky white eyes.

He had found her around a year ago. They had gone to Elementary, Middle, and High School together in Konoha, a city around 150 miles from Onbin, the town she now lived in. She had had a crush upon him in Elementary school, but that had ended when she started dating-

Anyway, he had curiously gone looking for her when the School said they didn't know where Hinata was, and were looking for her to send her invitation for the ten year class reunion, which would be held this summer. Naruto had found her, somehow, and found out the reason she had disappeared. Naruto had decided to ask her out, finding her very alluring. After a month of pursuing her, Hinata finally relented and gave in. Iniko had accepted Naruto as his Mothers Boyfriend, and didn't have a problem with him. Iniko rather liked him around.

After six months of dating, Naruto proposed, and they were married. Hinata couldn't have been happier. Iniko smiled that, happy things had turned out for the better.

Hinata was on a good track. She was happy. Perhaps things were finally swinging her way.

Speaking of swinging, Hinata began to push the loaded cart around the end of the aisle, and down the canned aisle. When Hinata looked up and down towards the rest of aisle, she froze, paralyzed.

He barely aged at all.

After twelve years, Uchiha Sasuke was still strikingly handsome, his hair in the same style, and his obsidian eyes calculating and cold. He wore a tight black t-shirt, and some jeans, a sort of worn look at the knees.

His skin was pale, and is face held a look of surprise, which slowly faded away, back into his emotionless mask.

It was a façade. Hinata knew this, because she knew Sasuke, better than anyone else. She knew he was feeling the same as she was. This man was the very bane of her existence, and yet this was the man she had longed for many a nights, many years ago. The Father of her child, she both feared and hoped his return to her life.

She had stopped hoping almost ten years ago.

"Hello Hinata." He said smoothly, evenly, coolly.

Acting. He was always acting. Hiding his true feelings.

Hinata's world, everything she knew and loved, was being shattered, and falling down in tiny little pieces. She had picked it up once. Please not again.

She had to get out.

She had to get her family out.

She had to move.

She had to get Naruto out.

Most important, she had to get Iniko out.

At the most inopportune moment, Iniko rounded the corner, and showed his mother a box.

"Mom can I get these Fruit Roll-ups…" Iniko trailed off as he noticed his mother wasn't looking nor listening, and followed her gaze to the mysterious man at the end of the aisle.

Iniko was twelve years old, and he had grown up without a Father. He had stopped asking his mother about him, as he would get no answers. He had stopped being jealous of friends who had Fathers that picked them up after school, because it wasn't worth his energy. Besides, he had Naruto now. He liked Naruto a lot, and looked up to him. He loved the way Naruto lavished attention upon him, and always talked to him as an equal. He wouldn't call him 'dad', but Naruto was his surrogate father.

Yet the physical appearance between Sasuke and Iniko was too obvious. Iniko looked exactly like Sasuke as a child, down to the spiky hair. All save his eyes and his hair color. His eyes were creamy milk white, just like his mothers, and his hair color was a dark navy, almost black, like his mothers, whereas his fathers' hair color was black. Today he was dressed in a dark navy t-shirt, and black slacks, a grey-blue sweatshirt tied about his waist.

A retard could have seen that Sasuke and Iniko were related.

Iniko narrowed his creamy white eyes at this stranger.

"Mom…" He asked very carefully, "Who is he?"

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Short, yes I know, but it's necessary.**

**Please I hope you like it!!!**


	2. Memories

**A/N: Hey guys! Wow! I had more people alert and favorite this story rather than review! I was amazed at t he turnout for this fic! Ill accept that not a lot of you reviewed because it was only the first chapter, but I expect some more reviews frm you all. Remember, you are my inspiration.**

* * *

The world seemed to freeze, the tension think enough to cut with knife.

Hinata realized she wasn't breathing still, but did nothing to fix the problem.

Sasuke's obsidian eyes switched from being locked with Hinata's to the child at her left, a sort of copy of Sasuke himself, simply smaller and more childish. Sasuke was sort of stunned when he met the boys creamy white eyes, seeing a sort of nasty venom in them, directed at Sasuke, probably for putting his mother in such a state.

Iniko's eyes narrowed at his as if spitting his Sasuke's face. The boy had no fear for Sasuke, only anger. On the other foot, his mother was full of fear.

"Mom…?" Iniko asked to get her attention.

Hinata snapped back into reality, and he focused on Iniko.

"I need you to do this for me, Iniko" she whispered in his ear, "Find Naruto, hurry."

Iniko stole a glance at the mysterious man that had struck fear into his mother's heart. He didn't want to leave her alone with him.

"But-" He started, only to be cut off.

"Iniko…" she said this time loud enough for the Uchiha to hear, in a stern mother voice.

Iniko pouted, but began to head off.

"Iniko huh?" a cool voice said smoothly addressing his son, ignoring Hinata's glare, "Born during troubled times? Fitting. Did your mother name you?"

Hinata's lip just about curled in disgust. He had the guts to taunt her? In front of her son?

But before she could explode in anger, Iniko beat her to it.

Iniko's head turned slightly, his creamy eyes meeting Sasuke's, in the classic, and frightening Uchiha glare.

"I…" Iniko started slowly, staring into Sasuke's shocked eyes, "…don't like you very much."

And with that, Iniko disappeared around the corner.

Sasuke was shocked at the hatred of Iniko's response to calling him by his name. In Iniko's eyes he saw many things. He saw his fathers glare, and his hated brother's glare, and, even more startling, his own angry glare. Sasuke was disrupting this boy's life, the way Itachi had done to his.

Yet, Sasuke's emotionless mask faded back into place.

"You've raised quite the smart ass." He remarked to Hinata.

"He's certainly smart." Hinata retorted calmly, yet the anger in her eyes were not to be trifled with.

Sasuke opened his mouth to reply, but Hinata beat him to it.

"Why?" she asked, her voice nearly desperate, "Why did you come now? Why did you come looking now of all times?"

Sasuke was slightly taken-aback. "I didn't." He said after a moment, "This meeting is pure coincidence."

Hinata turned her face away from his, trying to ignore he hurt she felt that he truly didn't care. She blinked back tears. She would not cry! She grimaced as the memories came rushing back.

* * *

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

_Hinata vaguely heard yells and screams coming from within the large house, home of the Uchiha millionaire, Uchiha Fugaku and his family._

_Hinata jumped as the door swung open quickly, the angry expression of Sasuke Uchiha greeting her._

_Sasuke's face calms at the sight of her, like a mistress taming a wild beast. "Oh, Hinata…" he said, reaching out with a small smile, his hand caressing her face, but hen pulling back as he felt the wetness of tears. Sasuke's expression turned to worry._

"_We have to talk…" Hinata said quietly with a sniffle._

_Sasuke's hand moved down arm and his fingers entwining in her hand, but was still worried when even his touches could not reassure her._

"_Come to my room." He said softly, leading her into the house._

_They walked through the winding corridors that Hinata found not very different from her own mansion, and they passed a door where loud voices echoed from. Sasuke's father and Brother, along with a sobbing in between, most likely his mothers. Hinata, like Sasuke, had learned to ignore this._

"_GODDAMMIT ITACHI DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE FUCK YOU'RE DOING?!?"_

"_LET ME LIIVE MY OWN FUCKING LIFE!!"_

"_YOU WON'T HAVE ONE SOON ENOUGH!!!"_

_The rest of the shouts faded from her eardrums as they passed on into Sasuke's silent room._

_They sat down upon the bed, and Sasuke gently held her. Sasuke gave her a loving embrace, and he kissed her gently, satisfied as Hinata accepted. He slowly deepened the kiss, but Hinata ripped away._

"_Sasuke, I'm Pregnant." She said quickly, tears tracking lines of salt down her cheek._

_Sasuke's world stopped, along with his breath. He stared at her in disbelief. It was his, he knew it. Hinata would never betray him. Never. Sasuke was overwhelmed in fear at what was to come. _

_Sasuke slowly moved away, his bangs coverin his eyes as he stared at the ground._

"_Get…Out…" he whispered softly to her._

"_Sasuke…" Hinata whispered back, pleading, begging._

_Sasuke stood up, and opened his door. "Get out" he said, his voice stronger than before, "Get out. I can't deal with this right now. Not now. Not now…"_

_Hinata got up and stood parallel to him. Slowly, tears running down her cheeks, she reached out for him. _

_Sasuke's hand lightly slapped her hand away. "GO NOW!" he shouted at her, causing her to shrink away, running from the monster she no longer knew._

_Sasuke slammed his door shut._

_He flopped otno his firm bed, the springs creaking. Fatherhoood. As he thought about it, he could remember nothing but the cold attitude his father had had towards him throughout his life, and the unadulterated rage he held for Itachi if he put a toe out of line. As the weight of the repercussions of the ay he had treated Hinata, the girl he had come to love, came down upon him, tears began to slide down Sasuke's cheeks, for the first time in a long time. _

* * *

Sasuke turned his head away in shame, thinking of the same memory as Hinata. 

"Look Hinata, I'm sorry-" He started guiltily, only to be cut off by Hinata.

"Bullshit!" she snapped at him, staring at him fiercely. While the memory inspired shame in Sasuke's heart, it inspired anger in Hinata's.

Everything was silent for a moment.

"We've both had our fair share of bad shit during the past twelve years-" Sasuke tried again, only to be cut off by Hinata's angry voice yet again.

"Fair?" she snarled at him, getting closer and closer to him, "Fair?!? You have no idea what crap you have put me through! Try being disowned from your family! Try wrenching both your legs behind your head and squeezing a bowling ball out your ass! Try raising a child on your own while trying to provide enough money for food, let alone enough to pay rent! Try answering questions about a none existent father!"

Sasuke looked away in shame. Disowned? Sasuke had been through some bad crap these past years, but Hinata beat him by a mile. Sasuke was actually intimidated by Hinata. Motherhood could really toughen you up.

"Sasuke! You'll never guess what I saw! A complete mini of you fast-walked past me while I was checking out the deli! It…was…weird…" Sakura trailed of, blinking at Hinata, who was holding her husband by his shirt, looking like se was about to punch him out.

Hinata let go of Sasuke's shirt, and pushing him back and away.

Sasuke stumbled back, regained his balance, and then looked away, "guilty" plastered on his face.

"Hey Hinata!" Sakura said with forced cheerfulness, trying to cut away the tension, "Long time no see!"

Hinata thought quickly. She decided that Sakura had nothing to do with Hinata's anger towards Sasuke. "Yeah, it's good to see you!" Hinata replied with a forced smile.

At that moment, Naruto skidded around the corner, and stopped next t Hinata, followed by Iniko.

Naruto's eyes narrowed at Hinata's tormentor.

"Sasuke-Bastard…" Naruto growled at Sasuke, his aquatic eyes locking on Sasuke's obsidian.

Sasuke smirked. "Hey there Moron." He said smoothly.

Iniko slid in front of Hinata and Naruto, his small hands grasping theirs. Iniko fearlessly glared up at Sasuke.

"Leave my Mom and Naruto alone, you bastard!"

* * *

**A/N: And your opinion is? I don't have time to list your names, but I love you all. Cookie dough to those who reviewed!!**


	3. Food and Books

**A/N: Hay guise, howzit going?**

**Anywho, just a air warning, this fic will resemble the Naruto Anime quite a lot. Namely: MANY USELESS FLASHBACKS!!!!**

**MUHAHAHHAHAH!!!!!!**

* * *

Sasuke's lips parted with shock. The feeling in his voice. The determination in his voice. Sasuke stared down Into the fiery cream orbs that were hardened into ice chips, flaring into his own obsidian pools. Sasuke nearly stumbled back by the sheer intensity that this boy was emanating. 

Iniko glared at his biological Father. This…man… had suddenly come into his life, his mothers life, Naruto's life, and ruined it all. He was mercilessly tearing everything his mother and he had worked for. This man, that Iniko had only just laid eyes on… How could he screw this perfect world they had finally found up so easily?

A moment of silence passed.

Suddenly, Hinata broke the curse, and snatched Iniko's collar, swinging him to face her, as she bent down. "Don't you dare ever say that again!" Hinata reprimanded, "You know better than that…."

Sasuke sighed in relief as his son was humbled by the Mother-mode Hinata.

Sakura looked confused for a moment. She looked quickly between Sasuke, Hinata, and Iniko, over and over, eyes slowly narrowing with realization.

"_Hinata? Hyuuga Hinata?" Came their teachers voice, "Hmm.. Gone again? Odd."_

_Sakura squirmed in her chair to carefully look around the classroom, only to find that Hinata was indeed gone. She blinked._

_Sakura twirled in her chair to whisper into Ino's ear. "Hinata hasn't been here since last Monday! And it's Tuesday today!"_

_Ino nodded seriously. "Yeah, and take a look…" Ino pointed discreetly to Sasuke, and the empty seat beside him, where his girlfriend usually sat._

_Sakura narrowed her eyes. Sasuke was hunched In his desk, his dull lifeless eyes staring at the wood. Slowly, as if covered in a sticky hair gel, His eyelids slid over his polished eyes, and sliding back up again. He looked as though he was nearly dead. You could barely tell he was breathing._

_Sakura's eyebrows furrowed. Something had happened between Hinata and Sasuke, and there was a slim chance that she would ever find out._

"And you!"

Sakura was shaken from the past by the loud exclamation that echoed from Hinata's voice box.

"I warned your not to swear around Iniko!" Hinata said, shaking her finger at Naruto.

Naruto cowered beneath her mild rage. Hinata shaking a finger at Naruto was the equivalent of a normal, outgoing woman repeatedly smacking him over his head.

Sakura gently placed her hand on Sasuke's shoulder, a smile playing on her lips. She slowly stretched up and let her mouth whisper next to his ear.

"We have to talk."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. He turned his head to the side, and caught her gaze. Despite her soft smile, Sasuke knew that she was bitterly angry, and that he had hell to pay for later. Hell hath no fury like that of a women scorned.

Sasuke took a breath and nodded curtly to his wife.

Sakura turned her smile back onto Hinata, Naruto, and Iniko.

Sakura wave at Naruto.

His face lit up with his smile. "Oh hi, Sakura!"

Sakura smile back, and said, "Hey Naruto." She was reassured, because Naruto's greetings to her had never changed.

"Iniko, honey…" Hinata said after her reprimanding was done, "Go pick out some candy, we'll meet you at t he counter."

He was being shooed.

Iniko shuffled away slowly. He knew it was code for 'We're going to talk about things we don't want you to hear. Go 'way now.'

He really didn't want to.

Iniko stared hard into Naruto's eyes, and he got the message. He nodded curtly, he would take care of her.

Iniko walked around the corner, and out of sight.

Hinata painfully tried to think on how to start this.

Before Hinata could even think about the first words, Naruto had started it for her.

"Why're you here, Bastard?" he growled at Sasuke.

Sasuke snorted. "Oh and I suppose she's told you everything, huh?" he sneered back at Naruto.

Hinata flinched, but Naruto grabbed her hand, entwining his fingers between hers for comfort.

"Yeah.." Naruto retorted softly, "My wife trusts me."

It was Sasuke's turn to flinch, and he turned his face away. Hinata had trusted him, and he hadn't broke, but instead shattered it.

Another awkward silence filled the air.

Sakura decided to take control before it got out of hand. Naruto looked about ready to pounce on Sasuke, holding Hinata's hand his only leash. Sasuke had the look of a kicked puppy. And Hinata looked close to tears.

Sakura stepped up beside Sasuke, a smile on her face.

"Sasuke's uncle left him this grocery store in his will when he died." She said cheerfully, "Odd, huh?"

Sasuke looked at the floor, thinking about his uncle, whom he had met only a few times.

_Embarrassment._

_This was the only reaction Sasuke could think of. Sasuke was seven years old, and his family had decided that a week long trip to the Farm His others uncle owned would be good for their hot heads and tempers. Yet despite the location, His father and Brother never seemed to fail to be at each others throats. _

_Sasuke burst out of the house, the screen door slamming on the wall behind him before closing._

_He sat down on the steps, quietly sobbing into his hands._

_The screen door creaked open, and an old man sat down on the steps beside Sasuke with a sigh._

_Sasuke was a steely old farmer with calloused hands and kind heart, the eldest of his mothers side. He was old, but tough, and he didn't plan on dying anytime soon. He lived life alone with nothing but the animals surrounding him and had never been happier._

"_Yep, family disputes sure do suck, eh?" he cracked out._

_Sasuke peeked at him through his fingers._

_His uncle faced him with a serious face. "It's not gonna get any better, Sasuke, but if you stay strong you might just come out of it kinda normal. Then its up to you to fuck your life up."_

_Sasuke blinked._

_His uncle smiled. "Never let anyone fuck up your life for you." he said sincerely._

_Sasuke stared at the ground._

_His uncle pulled him close, and chuckled, giving him a little shake._

"_Don't worry, boy, I'll always take care of you. Not like I got any of me own kiddies to spoil, heh?"_

_The man had forever kept his word._

Sasuke snapped back to reality as Hinata nodded.

"I own the bookstore in town…" she stated softly. Sasuke blinked at her humble voice.

Sakura nodded with a smile. "We were just looking around. Do you guys shop here often?"

Naruto smiled. "Oh yeah, we love this place. Great stuff."

Hinata nodded.

Sakura smiled.

Silence reigned.

"Perhaps we should have tea sometime, HInata?" Sakura asked, "We have a lot to catch up on."

Hinata smiled. "Yeah, of course."

Sakura fished in her pocket for a scrap of paper and a pen. After finding them both, she used Sasuke's shoulder to write something down. She handed it to Hinata.

"That's our new number. Give me a ring anytime."

Hinata nodded with a forced smile. Seems that's all she could do just about now.

An odd silence hung over them.

Sakura looked around nervously. This could have gone better.

"Well…" Sakura said, a little too loudly, "We'd best get back to looking around…"

Hinata nodded, and Naruto followed in suit, grabbing the cart and guiding it towards checkout.

They're checkout was silent, as they met up with Iniko, and packed everything into the car.

Naruto drove grimly, deep in thought. Hinata stared out her window, not thinking at all. Iniko nervously watched out the front window, sitting in the back.

"Mom…" He said suddenly, startling everyone else, "Who was that man?"

Hinata was silent for a bit.

"He's your father."

A grim expression took over the twelve year old, as if disgusted by a piece of rotting meat, before his gaze snapped out the window.

The trip home was silent from then on.

* * *

**A/N: This fic is making my SasuHina fan girl scream and throw a temper tantrum, banging on the inside of my skull, but it must wait!!! **

**Some good SasuHina will come in the next couple of chapters. Be patient with this fic.**

**I love you guys.**

**Here's a gift for you while I'm on my trip.**


End file.
